Simplify the expression. $ (5p^{6}-7p^{3}+6p) + (-p^{6}+5p ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5p^{6}-7p^{3}+6p - p^{6}+5p$ Identify like terms. $ {5 p^6} - \color{#DF0030}{7 p^3} + {6 p} - { p^6} + {5 p} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 -1 ) p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 p^3} + { p} $ Add the coefficients. $4p^{6}-7p^{3}+11p$